Excited Feathers
by Pokemance
Summary: I have a job, it means that i have to work with large numbers of pokemons, but none are like a certain Pidgey. Warning: contains pokephilia
1. Sweaty Feathers

I walk in the park, no one was around since it was five in the morning, the sun was just over the horizon, I sit on the grass, I started to put pieces of bread on the floor, starving, some Pidgey and ratatas aproached me, i throw a net at them, i work for team rocket, i'm commander of the kalos region.

Grabing the net i go to my base, i'm the commander of this base but i'm all alone, all my grunts bailed since it's august, "please let me go" screams the Pidgey, i pull a controller from my pocket and turn on the net's tazing system, after they were all fainted i proceeded to lock them in their tiny cadges, tomorrow they will be sent to the main base for some heavy training but today i'm in charge of breaking them, i go to my supplies and pull out a hose and started to spray the pokemon with water, they soon woke up, "now this will go in two ways, either you join team rocket or you get tortured, so if you wanna get by without getting scars or bleed say ill join team rocket and you'll get as much food you can eat".

They all declared themselfs as team rocket pokemons, all except one surtain Pidgey, "you feathered low life... won't you join team rocket?" the Pidgey looks at his fellow pokemons be released from their cadges and go to a massive stack of pokechow, "i'm not hungry, nor joining team rocket", i open her cadge and put the pokemon onto a dentist chair, i strap her wings to the chair, belly up the pokemon looks at me and sighs, i grab one of it's legs and strap it on the chair, as i got to the other leg my hands brushed in what seemed like cum filling the Pidgey's neather regions, i strap the other leg.

"This now will go easy..." i said to the pokemon while i get out of it's view "... just need you to tell me you want to join team rocket" the pokemon said no, i put a specialy created shower, that only droped one drop every 3 to 2 seconds in a random pattern, over it's head, the water started to drop, i started cleaning the pokemon up for eletrocution, the point was to break it's mind not to kill it.

As i started to clean it's nether regions i decided to spread it's behind to see if was male or female, the pokemon started to blush and say "please don't... don't look at my pussy... please", it was confirmed that this one was female, after i lick it her pussy started to expand for intercourse, i grab a pair of needles and stick them in her wings and neck, she looked at me still blushing, i put myself over her and say "want to say anyting?" i flick one of her wings neddles sending a wave of pain over her body, after the pain was gone she said "you... inside... me" she was blushed, i withdrawed myself from her to notice that this was starting to give me a boner.

"Well you don't want to join team rocket, hum?"i said as i try to fase out my boner, i grab two aligator wires that were connected to five car bateries, i put the two contacts to her clit sending volts through it, her pussy starts to spray cum onto my crouch and says "that felt soo good", i stop, the blushed Pidgey the looks at me "more... i want MORE" i flick one of her neck's neddles, it falls to the floor, i decide remove all neddles from her body, i could barely contain my hornyness, "you ar-e the first to come this far without caving" i said unstrabing her, i grab a water fulled bucket and pull it slightly closer to the chair, "time for some water bombing" i say but the pokemon had other plans as i grabed it off the chair it grabed my shoulders and punched it's tongue to my mouth.

My mouth now filled with the taste of sitrus berries and sterned by her tongue, the pokemon had closen it's eyes, it's cheeks were greatly blushed, shorty after this i feel one of her wings enter the V cut of my shirt, i then press her against the chair, i had no words, i had just broke protocol, i decided not to make eye contact, then all of a sudden the pokemon says "you are blushed too... you want it too, don't you?" i stand up facing the door, struggling to mantain controll over my body, the pokemon pulled my pants down, as i faced it to stop it, it tackles me to the ground.

A my eyes open i feel a poke on the top of my boxers, just over my dick, waves of repressed pleasure flashed through me, the pokemon then said "come on, let me play with you, don't keep a girl waiting" she started to glow, standing licking my harden dick was now a Pidgeotto, she then smiled at me, she got my dick inside her mouth softly squeezing my dick with her beak, she then looks at me, she had a happy look on her face almost like she was smiling.

"I'm cumming" i say, she squeezed the bottom of my shaft with her wings, it stoped the cum from coming out but hurt like hell.

"WHAT YOU DID THAT FOR?" i scream at her, she smiles "because that only belongs in here..." she points to her pussy, i respond "i-inside? you mean inside of you?" she giggles "of course" she says, "i won't let you go if you do this, so if it is a way for you to get away forget it..." she put's my tip at her fold "...WAIT...", i cum a second time, this time barely inside of her, i scream at her she looks at me "... it's my first time..." she interrupts "don't worry ill go slow" she slowly slids my tip inside, her body shakes "OH ARCEUS IT FEELS GOOD" she screams to the air, she puts her wings on my chest, "time to the main course" she looks at me smiling, i could tell she was happy with this, i grab her off me and stand up, i pull my boxers and pants up.

"Oh COM'ON we were just starting" she says while on the floor looking at me, "i-i-i-i have to check if the other pokemons-s-s-s finished their food, right i have that to do soo i can't do you now".

The night passed well, that Pidgeotto was locked in the basement soo i proceed to put the remaining pokemon on pokeballs and give them to my superior, as he was leaving i ran to my basement and grabed a supply box that i was in charge of giving to my superior to, i give it to him and say "sorry... this weak i almost forgot your other supplies" my superior nodded and left.

I got back to the base, which has been my house for a while, it's more productive this way, i close the basement door and go to my room to take a nap, as i entered my room i see Pidgeotto belly up on my bed masturbating while smelling one of my dirty boxers, my face shot blood red, she then cum on to the sheets as she squirmed and screamed "MASTER IT FEELS SOO GOOD!" she then notices me, "how-how long have you-u been there?" she questions me, i respond after licking her clit "why were you masturbating to me?" she got blushed her body was sweaty, something i didn't know bird pokemon could do, she then asked me back "what are you going to do now?" i withdrawed myself from between her legs and pulled my pants down removed my shirt "i'm going to take a bath" i say to her, as i finished removing my boxers i throw them at her and say "smell this, the sweat is fresh".

I was in the shower fully naked cleaning myself, as i started to clean my privates i look down as i felt something feathered tickle my balls, it was Pidgeotto, i look at her, she get's my dick in her mouth then looks at me, i put my hand on her head, she starts to blush, i then look at her and say "i droped the sponge could you grab it", the Pidgeotto spit out my dick and started laughting.

 **Pokemance:** this has been edited, if it feels like something's off is because there was a bit of rewriting to make the story make more sense, anyways enjoy chapter 2, XD


	2. Two birds one threesome

As i start to clean my dick from her saliva i heard a knock on the door, "did you hear that to?" i say to Pidgeotto she nods yes, i dress up a pair of boxers and grab a crawbar, i ordered Pidgeotto to stand back, i opened the door, it was my superior, a fact i should had noticed before i knocked it out.

With some ice on her head my superior says "ouch, as i started saying before you knocked me out, team rocket likes the fact that it has been 3 years since you joined us, as soo we, with Giovanni's permission, decided to reward you with this shiny Hawlucha as a bodyguard, though my head says you will not need one", i then respond "sorry about that, you should hurry to the pokecenter" she drops the pokeball which opened up to reveal the Hawlucha, as my superior leaves she indicates to Hawlucha that i'm it's trainer.

I was terrified of it, did i do anything that would cause the boss to suspect me in anyway shape or form?

Pidgeotto peeps onto the room, Hawlucha notices her and quickly puts her against the wall, "Hawlucha wait! she's... a friend" i say to Hawlucha, she looks at me and sighs, she grabs her pokeball, it said Stefani on it, i order her to sleep on the floor and to stay there.

I go to my room with Pidgeotto on my lap, "sorry about that *giggles*", Pidgeotto blushes at me while avoiding eye contact,"you... i mean we... could we do it tonight?" she asks nervously, i lay her on my bed and say to her "we sure can" she starts to glow, she looks at me and says "were did he go?" i was buried on her feathers, i rip away a handfull of feathers, she falls back, as soon as she does i was able to take a much needed breath, she looks at me and says "sorry i didn't mean to..." i grabed hold of her clit interrupting her and then said " don't worry about that, you still up for it?" she pushes herself on top and sticks out her tongue and starts licking my body, "you too?" she says, grabs my boxers and pulls them down.

My dick pops out, i had already a boner, i hear two glasps, i look around and only see Pidgeot, i thought it was my imagination, she puts my dick in her folds, she puts her wings in my shoulders, she starts to insert her tongue on my mouth, i grab her thighs, she starts to lower them onto my crouch, i feel every single atom of her vagina as she makes my tip slowly go to get uterus entrance.

I look at her and say "i-i need to pull out", she looks at me and says "why?" i point to the door as Pidgeot looks at it she sees Hawlucha's eyes peeped, Pidgeot pushed me out.

I ran to the door and found Hawlucha with her legs wide open, she was fingering herself, not noticing me i started to finger her, she looks up at me and jumps forward, she started to blush, i look at her and say "if you want to have fun, have fun, just don't spy on us", she started salivating... i had not covered my dick up, she was just gazing at it.

In one swoop she mouth tackled my dick into her mouth, i fell on my back, her claws gently rubbed my balls, her rythm started to increase.

As my cum started to come out Hawlucha was hit with a wing attack in the face, making my cum spray to the air.

As i recovered from my orgasm i found Pidgeot and Hawlucha fighting, as they continued fighting, i went to my basement, when i returned they were still fighting.

I had grabbed some rope i used to torture pokemon to submition to team rocket, i managed to tie them together with their bellys facing each other, i tied the remaining rope around them by their hips.

They started to use peck on each other, what they didn't know is that i was still hard, i put my dick between them, they instantly stoped pecking each other and looked at me, both blushed, i looked at them, slowly i started to withdraw myself, i sit on the floor, then Hawlucha said something to Pidgeot and then Pidgeot said something to Hawlucha.

Pidgeot then said "we want your dick between..." i interrupt her with "then why the displeased look on both your faces?" Pidgeot responds with "you didn't move!".

I just stuck my dick in between them, Hawlucha screamed her species name, Pidgeot remained unaffected, blood started coming from Hawlucha's broken hymen, i had just penetrated her, i try to pull out but Hawlucha looks at me, with her feet she had grabed the base of my dick, i slam it inside of Hawlucha, Pidgeot then says "how about me, master? i want you too" i look at her and say while starting to form a rythm of ins and outs on Hawlucha's pussy "it's her first time, i'm sorry but her first time has priority over you, she is feeling pain of having her hymen burst and rip, she was barely wet when i popped her, she now needs to get that pleasure to draw away her pain..." Hawlucha and i started to pant, our bodies started to sweat "...i...i..i'm...i'm cumming Hawlucha" my cum started to fill her pussy up, her body shoke at the filling as my cum shot up inside her uterus.

Both Hawlucha and i started to recover from our climaxes, my dick was still inside of Hawlucha's pussy surrounded by my cum that without any other place to fill up flowed out at the sides of Hawlucha's pussy and onto the tsunami of Pidgeot's wet arousel, "now me, master?"...


End file.
